


At Ease

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really likes watching Guy sleep.  He also likes waking Guy up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

Luke watches Guy sleep, lingering over the looseness of his muscles, the sprawl of his limbs. Guy is always in such perfect control of his body when he's awake; it feels like some special, secret privilege to watch him when he allows his control to fade like this.

Luke shifts himself, teasing the sheet down until Guy is bare from neck to toes. He shifts again, careful not to jar the bed, until he is hovering over Guy, just barely touching. He moves just enough to make Guy sigh in his sleep, or frown, or murmur-- he leans over to breathe against the delicate skin of Guy's throat, getting hard himself as he watches Guy's cock twitch and start to swell, just a little, like Guy's dreams are getting interesting.

Luke licks his lips and moves downward, touching with just the tip of his tongue and shivering uncontrollably when the skin twitches again under his touch. He can't keep from doing it again, and again, whispering fingers against Guy's balls, daring the touch of a fingernail across his hip.

He knows the moment he dares too much, takes it too far, and as Guy's eyes flicker open he pushes up, bracing over Guy, and kisses him thoroughly. Guy's startled sound fades quickly into a sleepy hum of contentment, and he's still lax as Luke rubs down once, twice, and comes.

He settles against Guy with a shaky sigh, relishing the feel of warm skin and soft sheets and Guy's hand running a slow drag up his side to his neck. In a moment he'll push himself back down and finish what he started but for the moment-- he could enjoy the shared languor as Guy's hand drifts further up to run through his hair, and Guy's voice gone husky as he murmurs: "good morning to you, too."


End file.
